Charm
using a Shield Charm against Harry Potter.]] A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is.J.K.Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells. using the Summoning Charm.]] Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as "dark charms".The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 on Pottermore List of Charms *Aguamenti Charm (Aguamenti) *''Aqua Eructo '' *Banishing Charm (Depulso) *Braking Charm *Bubble-Head Charm *Cheering Charm *Colour Change Charm using Confundo]] *Confundus Charm (Confundo) *Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) *Disillusionment Charm *Drought Charm *Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) using a Levitation Charm]] *''Epoximise'' *Fidelius Charm *Fixing Charm *''Fianto Duri'' *Flame-Freezing Charm *Freezing Charm (Immobilus) *Glacius *Growth Charm *Gouging Spell (Defodio) *Homorphus Charm *Hover Charm *Imperturbable Charm *Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) *Locking Spell (Colloportus) *''Lumos Duo'' *''Lumos Maxima'' *''Lumos Solem '' using a Memory Charm]] *Memory Charm (Obliviate) *Mending Charm (Reparo) *Muggle-Repelling Charm (Repello Muggletum) *Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) *Permanent Sticking Charm *Protean Charm *Refilling Charm *Scouring Charm (Scourgify) *Severing Charm (Diffindo) *Shield Charm (Protego) *Silencing Charm (Silencio) *Substantive Charm *Slug-Vomiting Charm (Slugulus Eructo) *Summoning Charm (Accio) *Supersensory Charm *Talon-clipping charm *Tickling Charm (Rictusempra) *The Trace *Unbreakable Charm *Undetectable Extension Charm *Unlocking Charm (Alohomora) *Wand-Lighting Charm using Alohomora]] (Lumos) See also *Transfiguration *Conjuration *Counter-spell Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Enchantement (définition) it:Incantesimo Category:Magic Category:Charms Category:Spell types